leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
World Geography
World Geography is a Quantum LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in the Above and Beyond series. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It is the same as The Seven Continents and also included the Interactive Globe. The erasable marker is not included. Table of Contents *World Geography *Understanding Flags *North America *United States *South America *Africa *Asia *Europe *Australia *Antarctica *Glossary Continents *North America *South America *Africa *Asia *Europe *Oceania *Antarctica Western Hemisphere (Americas) North America *Antigua and Barbuda *Bahamas *Barbados *Belize *Canada *Costa Rica *Cuba *Dominica *Dominican Republic *El Salvador *Grenada *Guatemala *Haiti *Honduras *Jamaica *Mexico *Nicaragua *Panama *Saint Kitts and Nevis *Saint Lucia *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines *Trinidad and Tobago *United States of America South America *Argentina *Bolivia *Brazil *Chile *Colombia *Ecuador *Guyana *Paraguay *Peru *Suriname *Uruguay *Venezuela Africa *Algeria *Angola *Benin *Botswana *Burkina Faso (Upper Volta) *Burundi *Cameroon *Cape Verde *Central African Republic *Chad *Comoros *Cote d'Ivoire (Ivory Coast) *Congo (Republic of the Congo) *Democratic Republic of the Congo (Zaire) *Djibouti *Egypt *Equatorial Guinea *Eritrea *Ethiopia *Gabon *Gambia *Ghana *Guinea *Guinea-Bissau *Kenya *Lesotho *Liberia *Libya *Madagascar *Malawi *Mali *Mauritania *Mauritius *Morocco *Mozambique *Namibia *Niger *Nigeria *Rwanda *Sao Tome and Principe *Senegal *Seychelles *Sierra Leone *Somalia *South Africa *Sudan *Swaziland *Tanzania *Togo *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia *Zimbabwe Asia *Afghanistan *Armenia *Azerbaijan *Bahrain *Bangladesh *Bhutan *Brunei *Cambodia (Kampuchea) *China *Cyprus *Georgia *India *Indonesia *Iran *Iraq *Israel *Japan *Jordan *Kazakhstan *Kuwait *Kyrgyzstan *Laos *Lebanon *Malaysia *Maldives *Mongolia *Myanmar (Burma) *Nepal *North Korea *Oman *Pakistan *Philippines *Qatar *Russia *Saudi Arabia *Singapore *South Korea *Sri Lanka *Syria *Taiwan *Tajikistan *Thailand *Timor-Leste (East Timor) *Turkey *Turkmenistan *United Arab Emirates *Uzbekistan *Vietnam *Yemen Europe *Albania *Andorra *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Malta *Moldova *Monaco *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia and Montenegro (Yugoslavia) *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vatican City Oceania *Australia *Federated States of Micronesia *Fiji *Indonesia *Kiribati *Marshall Islands *Nauru *New Zealand *Palau *Papua New Guinea *Samoa *Solomon Islands *Tonga *Tuvalu *Vanuatu United States *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Connecticut *Delaware *Florida *Georgia *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York *North Carolina *North Dakota *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *South Dakota *Tennessee *Texas *Utah *Vermont *Virginia *Washington *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming Canada *Alberta *British Columbia *Manitoba *New Brunswick *Newfoundland & Labrador *Northwest Territories *Nova Scotia *Nunavut *Ontario *Prince Edward Island *Quebec *Saskatchewan *Yukon United Kingdom *England *Northern Ireland *Scotland *Wales Australia *Australian Capital Territory *New South Wales *Northern Territory *Queensland *South Australia *Tasmania *Victoria *Western Australia Capitals and Largest Cities Countries of the World United States Canada United Kingdom Oceans and Polar Regions Oceans *Pacific Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Indian Ocean *Southern (Antarctic) Ocean *Arctic Ocean Polar Regions *Antarctica (South Pole) *Arctic (North Pole) Compass Directions *North *South *West *East Glossary A glossary is an alphabetical list of words with their definitions. Game Burst There is a game burst to play a game. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Quantum LeapPad Games Category:Geography Books